X-Men: Grand Design - X-Tinction Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** , leaves Hand, and rejoins team in flashback}} ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** / * ** ** ** ** ** ** * X-Men ** Sprite (Kitty Pryde) ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Wolverine (Logan) * Scott Summers Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * ** ** * * * * ** * ** * Empress Lilandra Neramani Antagonists: * * ** ** *** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** * * * * * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) ** Avalanche (Dominikos Petrakis) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Phoenix ("Jean Grey") * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * U.S. Government ** U.S. Senate *** Senator Robert Kelly *** Senator Stern * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Dum-Dum Dugan ** Director Nick Fury * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Lee Forrester Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ ************* ********* ********** *********** ********** *********** *********** ************ *********** ************ ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ********** ******** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** The Citadel ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ***** ****** * * Unnamed divergent timeline ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ ******* ******** ********* Items: * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * Inferno * Fall of the Mutants * X-Tinction Agenda * Days of Future Past | Solicit = It’s here…the final chapter of Marvel’s best-selling prestige series X-MEN: GRAND DESIGN! Out with the old and in with the blue and gold as the X-Men enter the radical ’90s! Revisit innumerous classic storylines like the return of Jean Grey! The trial of Magneto! X-Tinction Agenda!!! And many, many more! With appearances by Jubilee, Gambit and the Reavers! Brought to life by the multi-hyphenate master of graphic fiction himself, Ed Piskor! | Notes = *Kitty's time-travel led to the prevention of Senator Stern's assassination, and in turn altered the timeline shown from to this issue. *Although it is not confirmed what all the changes to the timeline were, the changes that were confirmed in this issue include: **The prevention of the Sentinel-ruled future (Xavier mentioned to Cyclops that Future Kitty's consciousness disappeared as proof that the future catacylsm was prevented; additionally, Senator Stern's survival means Senator Kelly would be less aggressive about going after mutants) **The capture of the Brotherhood and escape of Mystique (in the original timeline, the Brotherhood had escaped with ease as the X-Men weren't there ). **Cyclops responded to Lee Forrester's ad instead of Madelyne Pryor's (this is a confirmed change shown at the end, with a note to read next; also further confirmed by Daron Jensen and Jeph York's notes in the Additional Reading section in this issue). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included